The Protector
by firze
Summary: When Keladry of Mindelan and company return to Fort Mastiff from Scanra, they are battered and bruised. What they need is time, but the so called King of Scanra has no plans to make things easy. He is amassing an army of catastrophic proportions and the Tortallans are scrambling in response. Rating is T for violence and sexuality. Kel/Dom. Cover Art by Minuiko


Hello all! So basically this wondrous work of fan fiction is what I imagined happening after the ending of Lady Knight. I decided I wanted to write my own fic because I never got to read the ending I imagined for Kel. She is by far my favorite of Tamora Pierce's heroines and there honestly cannot be enough work about her. So here is my rendition of the fifth book of the Protector of the Small saga: The Protector

* * *

Chapter 1: Awake and Alive

Fort Mastiff was abuzz with news and movement. It seemed as if every serving man of the army was running in circles, chattering with one another, unable to stifle their enthusiastic whispers and frantic hand motions. In typical army gossip fashion, the first of the refugees had yet to reach the gate and the fort was already circulating the story of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's triumphant venture into Scanra. None of these men could fathom how so few could rescue so many. They simply couldn't believe the rumored low numbers on the Tortallan casualty list. And these men couldn't begin to understand the toll this cross kingdom adventure would have on those returning.

The fort fell silently still as the call to open the gates rang over the walls. The two massive oaken doors parted to reveal a squad in the blue and silver of the King's Own, accompanied by the first sprinkling of weary refugees. Men gasped as they saw firsthand how many children now entered through the gate.

The refugees who had returned days before started emerging from their borrowed barracks, first trickling out as if curious, then exiting in one massive swarm as they ran to greet Haven's children. All order was lost in the inner courtyard as strangers cheered, danced, and embraced one another. Refugees and serving men rejoiced at the simple joy of being alive. Lady Kel had actually done it! She had gone into the land of the enemy and rescued her people. And with the arrival of the lady herself, positioned at the back of the line, cheers of "MINDELAN" echoed inside the walls.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan exhaled, releasing a knot of tension in her chest she didn't even realize she was carrying. The towering walls of Fort Mastiff were a comfort she couldn't begin to feel. The events of the past weeks were too raw and threatened to inflict a pounding pain her shoulder was already delivering. She cursed herself once more for the folly of getting injured. If she had been just a second faster she wouldn't be in this situation, with a sling holding her left arm tight to her leather jerkin. Kel sobered as she took in the joyful celebration inside the fort. '_If I had been a just a half second slower in trying to dodge,_' she thought slowly, _'I would have burned with the others on that pile in Rathhausak.'_

Her shoulders tried to lower in a sudden wave of grief, her Yamani mask tilted to show a small glimpse of the torment beginning to roar inside the young woman. Yet there was no time for that. Kel willed herself into a confident posture, smacking that Yamani mask right back into its correct position, and lead her horse through the crowd towards the stable hands that were rushing to meet them.

Her usually spirited strawberry roan gelding walked wearily through the courtyard. The sound of cheering caused Peachblossom's ears to twitch forward, but the horse wasn't up for trying to bite those that came close. His head hung low as he moved towards a well-deserved rub down.

Upon reaching the entrance to the headquarters, Kel dismounted awkwardly in one undignified thump. Her shoulder protested the movement with a few seconds of angry pounding before returning to its not-so-subtle ache as she looked at the rest of her companions. Wyldon of Cavall had dismounted and was already shouting orders as men scurried here and there to obey their commander. The various knights that had accompanied her were handing their mounts over to the stable hands, they're faces dark with road grime and exhaustion.

Kel watched as Nealan of Queenscove slowly reached his legs towards the ground, his face as white as if he was wearing Yamani rice powder. He had done too much. Neal knew it, Kel knew it, and even Jump knew it. The dog stood guard by the now grounded healer. Neal swayed slightly, trying to find his balance on legs that protested every movement. Kel started forward, intent to give her friend the one good shoulder she had, when a dark-haired sergeant of the King's Own beat her to it.

"Thanks, Dom." Kel said gratefully. She wasn't completely sure she could have actually helped Neal. They may have just ended up in a hapless heap on the ground. Domitan of Masbolle looked up from his cousin, his beautiful blue eyes looking right at her. A blimp of warmth resounded somewhere within Kel, slightly thawing the Yamani ice that safely contained all her emotions.

"Of course, Kel. I wager Meathead here couldn't make it to the steps, let alone up the steps. And of course he couldn't just ask for help." Dom glared at his charge with concern. Neal just wearily swatted his hand. "That's Sir Meathead to you, disrespectful cousin of mine."

Kel smiled in relief to hear Neal being his snarky self. Surely he wasn't as sick as he looked if he could still hand out some of his signature sarcasm. "Well Sir Meathead." Kel said flatly, enjoying the look of hurtful disbelief on Neal's face and the accompanying smirk on Dom's, "Let's get you into the infirmary. I need to go find Lord Wyldon and see…"

"No need Mindelan." Wyldon said as he walked up to join them, cutting off Kel's not so transparent attempt to escape. "The lot of you to the infirmary. His Grace of Queenscove can clear you or keep you as he sees fit. And it's the same treatment for the children and those who rode with you."

"So no need to be mothering all of us, Kel." The red-headed Merric of Hollyrose said cheekily, walking up to stand next to Lord Wyldon. "How about you trot right along and get treated yourself?"

Kel stared frankly at Merric for a moment, debating whether a response was worth the effort. It wasn't. So, she simply turned her back to him in her most Peachblossom like manner and followed Dom. Kel could hear Merric's soft chuckling and Lord Wyldon's sharp commands as she walked towards the wooden structure designated as the infirmary.

Kel had gone but 10 steps when a small callused hand slipped into hers as she approached the building. She looked down at the blond head of Tobe, his eyes dead set on his destination with a determination that would accept nothing else.

"How are you doing Tobe?" Kel asked quietly as they entered the infirmary. There were about 5 rows of 10 cots, only about 8 of which were currently occupied. She watched as Dom helped Neal towards the first row.

Tobe shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I guess. Most of us is 'ere and alive." He said quietly, looking at the floor. Tobe subconsciously brushed the spot where an arrow had pierced him during what the refugees called "The Battle of Rathhausak". That small gesture threatened to break Kel. She wish she could forget how she had almost lost this brave young boy.

Kel squeezed Tobe's hand, making a mental note to visit all the children tomorrow and recruit Fanche and some others to help. They would all need time to heal from their venture beyond Tortall's borders, but the children in particular. No child should go through war, let alone be kidnapped by a malicious thug and a nothing-man of a mage. Those were two deaths that would not haunt her dreams.

Duke Baird of Queenscove moved with dignified hast to his son's side. His eyes shone with concern as he ignored the pleas of health from Neal and employed his gift in a proper inspection. Satisfied that Neal only needed rest, the Duke embraced his son, then his nephew in a family moment the made Kel shift awkwardly.

Duke Baird then turned towards Kel and Tobe. "Lady Knight, Please take a seat here, the cot next to Nealan." Duke Baird asked kindly, unshed tears in his eyes. "And Tobeis, the next cot if you will. There we are."

The master healer attended to Tobe first, appraising his wound and declaring it properly healed while warning that the area would be sore yet for a few more days. Duke Baird listed several activities Tobe should avoid for the coming week and Kel nearly laughed at the look of disdain on Tobe's face.

Well, she nearly laughed until Duke Baird's healer's gaze landed on her. He quickly assessed her wound, using his magic to complete the healing Neal had started. The Duke was explaining her new limitations when the exhaustion of the past weeks combined with the healing to cause her eyes to flutter closed. The last thing Kel remembered was something about the sling before she entered into the Dream god's domain, where nothing but terrors awaited her.


End file.
